


Thank God For Bublé

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Skimmons Secret Santa, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: Daisy gets stuck working at the coffee shop on Christmas Eve. Jemma ends up staying there all day. They both make the best of a bad evening.





	Thank God For Bublé

Daisy huffed and glanced at the clock again. A whole 37 seconds had passed since the last time she looked at it. She couldn’t tell, at this point in the day, if Jingle Bell Rock was playing over the coffee shop speaker again or if it had never stopped playing. Either way, she was glad she only had about 24 more hours before the stupid Christmas CD that the shop was required to play on loop would be in the dumpster. 

Daisy huffed again and leaned on the counter. The morning rush had been objectively horrible. Everyone was running out to do their last minute Christmas shopping at the crack of dawn on Christmas Eve. Throughout the afternoon, the flood of people through the doors has slowed to a trickle and, eventually, a drip. 

So few people were coming in that Daisy’s manager had started sending people home. The amount of people who were so desperate to leave that they were falling over themselves to kiss the manager’s ass made Daisy hold back her request to be sent home. She technically had nowhere to be, so might as well let people with families spend time with them. 

The agony of standing behind the counter with nothing to do made her regret that slightly. Hey, at least she was getting paid. She muttered the words to the song overhead under her breath as she wiped down the counter for the twelfth time. 

There were only three people, besides Daisy, left in the corner coffee shop (even Daisy’s manager was desperate to get home tonight and trusted Daisy with the keys to close up). Two of them were a young couple, grossly sharing a pastry and making kissy faces at each other. 

The other was a girl who was one of the first customers through the door this morning and was still perched at her table, with a laptop propped open in the middle and a multitude of notebooks scattered around it. She ordered a cup of tea, which only required Daisy to toss a tea bag in a cup of hot water, so she didn’t even get the girl’s name. Every few hours, she would come up to the counter and request a new one. Sometime after lunch, Daisy started getting concerned and asked the girl if she wanted a sandwich or something. The girl smiled and declined, but on her next trip to the counter, ordered a panini and an espresso. 

The sun was starting to cast long shadows down the street in front of the shop. As Daisy stared out the window, fluffy, white snowflakes drifted through the air, lightly at first, but then gradually getting heavier. It was beautiful. Daisy normally wasn’t big on winter, since the dropping temperatures just meant freezing to death or an astronomical heating bill, but she had to appreciate this. 

Her eyes drifted between the falling snow and the girl at the table. She couldn’t decide which was prettier. She had done her best to keep herself from leering at the girl all day, but she couldn’t help the occasional glance. 

When the girl had first come in, her hair was loose and settled on her shoulders. The longer the day went on, the more disheveled her hair became. At this point, it was tied up in a messy knot at the back of her head and loose bits were falling around her face. Her eyebrows were screwed up in a frown as she jotted something down in one of her many notebooks. 

A timer went off in the kitchen and Daisy jolted from her thoughts. She forgot she put a fresh batch of muffins in the oven. Daisy shuffled into the kitchen and haphazardly tossed the muffins onto a tray. Most of them would probably be coming home with her at the end of the night, so she wasn’t concerned with them looking pretty. 

When she returned to the front, the gross couple had left (and forgotten a scarf at the table) and the other girl was nowhere to be seen, but all of her stuff was still scattered across the table. 

Daisy stacked up the fresh muffins in the display case and then resumed watching the snow. It was already starting to accumulate on the sidewalk out front. It fell in large, irregular clumps that swirled through the still air. The setting sun hit the light dusting on the sidewalk in just the right angle that, even from across the store, Daisy could see it glittering. Conveniently, _White Christmas_ was the next song up on the store’s CD and Daisy chuckled. Hopefully, everyone who needed to be was already home with their families and wouldn’t have to worry about traveling in this weather.

The door chimed and Daisy perked up, ready to look professional and serve the new customer. 

It was just the man from the gross couple. He breezed in the door, ran over to the table they had been sitting at, grabbed the forgotten scarf, and blew back out the door without even acknowledging Daisy, the only other person in the shop. 

Daisy rolled her eyes. 

Then she noticed the snow-slush footprints trekked from the door to the table and the melting snowflakes spotting the floor around the door. 

Daisy groaned and went to fetch the mop. At least it was something to do. 

She rolled the bucket out to the front and was about to start sopping up the mess when she glanced towards the other woman’s table. 

Turns out, she hadn’t moved from her spot; she had just fallen asleep on her keyboard. She looked comfortable enough that Daisy assumed she may have intended on taking a nap, but she could see the rows of B’s continually running across the page of the Word file she had open. 

Daisy jammed the mop back in the bucket and strode over to the girl’s table. She paused for a moment before gently prodding the girl in the shoulder. 

“Um...m’am, are you alright? M’am?” she muttered. 

The girl jolted upright with a gasp. Daisy lurched and tried not to look like that scared the crap out of her. At least the girl wasn’t dead. 

“Oh god, how long was I out?” the girl asked. 

Oh good, she was British. “Uh, not sure. About ten minutes or so? I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

The girl groaned and raked her fingers through her hair, mussing it even more. “I’m fine. I’ve just been working on this report for days and it’s still not ready, even though the deadline is in two days.” 

“That’s rough,” Daisy consoled. “Can I get you anything to make it suck less? Hot cocoa? A cupcake?”

“A double espresso would be nice. And probably necessary at this point,” the girl replied. 

“Coming right up. Can I get a name for the order, ‘cause it might be hard to find you again in this crowd,” Daisy joked, gesturing to the empty shop. 

The girl chuckled. “Jemma.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jemma. I’m-”

“Daisy.” Jemma interrupted, gesturing to Daisy’s name tag. 

“Right. That. One double espresso, coming up. I hope I can trust you to not break your neck on the wet floor for five minutes,” Daisy said. 

“I think I can manage that,” Jemma replied with a smirk.

Daisy nodded and slipped behind the counter to whip up Jemma’s coffee. A moment later, Jemma appeared at the counter. 

“Could you make that to-go perhaps? I just realized how bad the snow is getting,” She asked.

Daisy’s heart sank a bit. “Oh. Yeah, sure.”

Jemma smiled and sauntered back to her table, where she started shoving her notebooks into her bag. 

The song on the radio shifted into one of Daisy's least favorites, but it gave her an idea.

When the coffee was ready, she snapped a lid on it and sidled over to Jemma’s table. 

“You know, you probably shouldn’t go out in this right now.” Daisy said, setting the coffee on the table. “It’s pretty bad out already, so it’d be easier to just stay.”

“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience. Once I leave, you can probably close up and get home yourself,” Jemma protested. 

Daisy noticed that it wasn’t directly a ‘no’ to staying and decided to press on. She didn’t want to badger Jemma if she wasn’t interested. “Nonsense, it’s no inconvenience. I’m not planning on heading home until it clears up anyway. The traffic is going to be horrible.”

Jemma fidgeted with her coffee cup and considered this. “I really can’t stay.”

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” Daisy replied with a grin. 

A flush crept up Jemma’s cheeks at the pet name. “I--I mean, I need to get home and finish this report--”

Daisy shrugged and strode back to where she had left the mop and bucket. “But baby, it’s bad out there.”

“I know, that’s why I should go before it gets any worse--”

“No cabs to be had out there,” Daisy replied. 

“I don’t need a cab. I’m close enough to walk.” 

Jemma’s brows furrowed in confusion at Daisy’s remarks, but Daisy continued. While she mopped up the melted slush left on the floor, she swayed her hips to the song playing overhead. Jemma was still gathering up her things, though, so Daisy needed to work quicker. 

“Thank you for the drinks, but I really should get--”

“But baby, you’ll freeze out there.” Daisy sayshayed in between Jemma and the door. Jemma skidded to a stop inches from running into Daisy. She looked startled, but made no effort to move out of Daisy’s personal space. Daisy cheered a bit in triumph when she saw Jemma’s eyes flick to her lips. 

“I--I should be alright. I have a heavy scarf--”

“It’s up to your knees out there,” Daisy singsonged the next line. 

Jemma’s eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed her lips, like she had finally figured out a puzzle. “My mother will start to worry,” she replied.

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“My father will be pacing the floor,” Jemma said. She sidled around Daisy, tauntingly, giving Daisy ample time to stop her before she reached the door. 

“Listen to the fireplace roar,” Daisy crooned, reaching for Jemma’s hand. When her fingers wrapped around Jemma’s she spun her in close enough that Daisy’s free hand could rest on her waist. 

“Really, I’d better scurry.”

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Daisy purred. She brushed a loose piece of hair back from Jemma’s face.

“Well, maybe just a half a drink more,” Jemma whispered, still playing along with Daisy’s game. 

The final chorus of the song came and went, but neither woman noticed it. The snow eventually stopped, leaving just enough coverage on the ground to obscure the concrete of the sidewalk, but neither Jemma nor Daisy acknowledged that they could easily get home now. Daisy turned off the ‘open’ sign and most of the overhead lights and they pushed two comfy armchairs over near the decorated tree in the corner. Daisy whipped up some hot cocoa (with a bit of peppermint schnapps that she had snuck into work with her) and curled up to enjoy the Christmas spirit and the company. 

Daisy couldn’t believe her luck for turning a long, lonely holiday shift into a pleasant evening with a cute girl. 

Daisy never thought she would say this, but thank god for Michael Bublé.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theydecidedtocallmefake.tumblr.com for Skimmons Secret Santa. Hope you enjoy the fluff!


End file.
